You belong with me
by Yurippe22
Summary: Te veo nuevamente,eres mi vecino,esto es de todos los días,nuestra habitación queda una enfrente de la otra, dejo mi cortina abierta para poder mirarte mejor.Ahí estas,charlando por celular,pegas gritos y te jalas los cabellos–nuevamente discutes con ella


_**Hola chicos, quise adaptar el video de Taylor Swift a un Naruhina, me gusta mucho la canción como el video, y me dije "porque no hacer un fic con ella", lo hice con mucho gusto, espero que nadie se logre molestar por la adaptación, bueno espero que les guste n_n**_

_**You belong with me**_

Ahí estaba yo, observándote desde mi habitación, como todos los días, te paseas de aquí allá con tu cabellera rubia, tus intensos ojos azules que me encantan, no recuerdo el día en que el te comencé a amar, creo que fue hace mucho. Te hablo como una simple amiga, y tu no me ves como algo mas, tus ojos están puestos en ella, en tu novia, es hermosa, ojos jades y cabello rosa, bastante exótico, líder de las porristas, chica más deseada por todos, y yo, una simple adolescente, cabellera negra azulada, ojos perlas, que mis padres dicen que son hermosos, pero son tapados por mis enormes lentes.

¿Cómo podré enamorarte?, si para ti no soy más que "la chica que me entiende y saca una sonrisa", si, aun no creo que no me haya desmayado cuando estoy a tu lado, me es difícil aguantar los sonrojos.

Te veo nuevamente, eres mi vecino, esto es de todos los días, nuestra habitación queda una enfrente de la otra, dejo mi cortina abierta para poder mirarte mejor. Ahí estas, charlando por celular, pegas gritos y te jalas los cabellos. –"nuevamente estas discutiendo con ella"-

You're on the phone

with your girlfriend

she's upset

she's going off about

something that you said

she doesn't get your humor

like i do

Cortas la llamada con brusquedad, te sientas con pesadez en la cama, luego miras hacia el frente donde está tu amiga, nuestro sistema de comunicación era barata, usábamos un cuadernillo…

-Estas bien?- escribo para luego mostrártelo, me brindas una de tus sonrisas.

-Cansado del drama- me respondes de la misma manera, ¿Tanto te afecta las discusiones con tu novia?, siendo que es una chica de lo peor, me entristece de no ser yo, pero mi timidez y mi cobardía me ganan el no demostrarte mi amor.

-Lo siento- y es verdad, lo siento por ti, por aguantarla tanto. Me haces un gesto de "no importa" con los hombros. Escribo lo que siento por ti en el papel, pero cuando miro hacia el frente tu cortina estaba cerrada, bufo, y aun así muestro la escritura.

~Te amo~

¿Que mas daba?, nunca podre decírtelo abiertamente, por más que lo intente las palabras no me salen, te hablo como amiga, eso solo soy para ti "una simple amiga", que conoce tu historias mas que tu propia novia, ya me doy cuenta que no soy tu tipo, mi música favorita es completamente diferente a la de ella.

i'm in my room

it's a typical tuesday night

i'm listening to the kind of music

she doesn't like

she'll never know your story

like i do

Mi forma de vestir es anticuada en comparación a la de ella, usa faldas cortas, camisetas que resaltan su busto y su formada cintura, mientras yo, uso camisetas holgadas, mi busto esta desarrollado por lo que no me gusta mostrarlo, los pantalones me son infaltables, no me gusta mostrar las piernas, es perfecta ¿Cómo podré competir con algo como ella?, es ilógico. Desborda alegría, hace suspirar hasta a las mujeres, anima a un equipo entero, mientras yo recibo burlas, no hago votar suspiros, ni tampoco causo alegría a tanta gente, ya veo porque no gustas de mi, soy tan poca cosa.

Me muevo de aquí allá viendo que tanto puedo hacer con mi aspecto, pero veo que no puedo hacer nada, ni la ropa oscura, ni la hippie, ni el estilo tierno me asientan bien, solo mi estilo, bueno ya estoy acostumbrado a él, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención, pero me gustaría llamar la tuya. Me gustaría que algún día te despertaras y sintieras que yo soy lo que tanto buscas, pero, pero solo es un sueño, uno de los tantos que tengo.

but she wears short skirts

i wear t-shirts

she's cheer captain

and i'm on the bleachers

dreaming about the day

when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for

has been here the whole time

Mi música favorita comienza a sonar en mi computadora, me comienzo a mover, digamos no soy la mejor en el baile, pero con pasos torpes aunque sea puedo moverme. Mientras bailo me pregunto porque no prestas atención siendo yo la única que te entiende a la perfección, mientras que ella solo piensa en .. En ella, siempre he estado a tu lado, desde pequeños, y aun así no me perteneces, aun así no pude llenar tus expectativas, el mundo tiende hacer bastante injusto, años amándote en silencio, viendo como abrazas y besas a otras chicas, mi corazón se destruye de apoco. –"tengo que seguir a tu lado"- pienso.

if you could see

that i'm the one

who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you

see you belong with me

you belong with me.

_ lo que ella no sabía es que de la otra ventana la observaba bailar su tan ansiado amor, riendo por la forma de mover de la chica_

Otro día te veo salir de tu casa, leo mi libro, como siempre, algo cotidiano, te sientas a mi lado, tenemos mucha confianza.

-Tienes un mechón, deberías de peinarte Hinata-chan- dijiste corriendo un mechón rebelde que había caído por mi rostro, te miro, ¿Por qué siempre sonríes?, me haces reír, y rio junto contigo, aunque sea de esta forma me haces sentir feliz, pero quisiera más, pero no se puede, no me amas, y tendré que quedarme de esta forma.

Una bocina se escucha, un descapotable rojo muy conocido para mí se estaciono frente a nosotros.

-Adiós Hinata-chan- te despediste para subirte con rapidez en el asiento del copiloto.

-Adiós Naruto-Kun- susurre mientras veía como ella te besaba y.. y lo disfrutabas. Siento como ella me mira con odio, no entiendo el porqué, desde que son novios a tratado de hacerme la vida imposible, pero suelo ser tan torpe y despistada que no sé el porqué.

walking the streets

with you and your worn out jeans

i can't help thinking

this is how it ought to be

laughing on a park bench

thinking to myself

hey, isn't this easy?

Tu sonrisa es tan deslumbrante, creo que hasta puede iluminar un mundo entero, eres perfecto para mis ojos, eres el hombre perfecto, ella no te merece, y tampoco yo. Ahí te veo marchar, bufando por las mirada de tu novia, ¿se me hace molesto lo sabías?.

and you've got a smile

that could light up this whole town

i haven't seen it in awhile

since she brought you down

you say you're fine

i know you better than that

hey whatchu doing

with a girl like that

El juego final llega, eres el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, eres el mejor de todos, no para mis ojos si no para el de todos, te animo desde el lado de la banda del instituto, mientras que ella te anima junto a las porristas, su diminuta falda de mueve de aquí allá, su cabello igual, es hermosa todos lo saben, pero no es para ti, tu eres un chico bueno, que se merece cosas mejores, pero el ser humano tiende a cometer errores, el tuyo fue comenzar una relación tormentosa con ella, y el mío fue, no declararme en el momento indicado.

she wears high heels

i wear sneakers

she's cheer captain

i'm on the bleachers

dreaming about the day

when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for

has been here the whole time

El partido termino con una rotunda victoria, fuiste el mejor, como siempre, ella se luce con sus piruetas de porristas, mientras a ti te levantan para celebrar, el mundo grita de la emoción, tu igual lo haces, y eso me pone feliz.

if you could see

that i'm the one

who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you

see you belong with me

standing by and

waiting at your backdoor

all this time

how could you not know

baby

you belong with me

you belong with me.

Te acercar con rapidez a tu novia, pero ella estaba coqueteando con otro chico, me sorprendí, la recriminaste, estabas en todo tu derecho, ella era tu novia, desde el lugar en el que me encontraba no pude escuchar nada de lo que discutían, pero me di cuenta de que la muy estúpida te mando al diablo, ¿Cómo pudo hacer aquello?, ¿qué clase de cerebro tenía esa chica?, aun no podía entender, tenías tenía todo y ella lo cambiaba por otro, hasta el tema me frustraba a mí misma, aunque debería estar feliz que por fin esa relación se acabara, pero no lo estaba, tú la amabas, o eso creo, te fuiste de ese lugar echando maldiciones, te conozco, querías descargar tu ira golpeando algo, te fuiste jalándote los cabellos, yo solo negué con pena, no podía hacer nada en esos momentos.

Había pasado un día después de aquel incidente, habías terminado con Sakura, tu novia, se te notaba más animado y eso me tranquilizaba. Se me había olvidado por completo que hoy era la fiesta de final de año, mi madre me había comprado un vestido hermoso, pero decidí el quedarme en casa.

Ahí estabas con tu traje negro formal, te veías demasiado guapo, el negro te asentaba a la perfección, me miraste para luego escribirme..

-vas esta noche?- te mire y poseías un leve puchero que se me hizo chistoso.

-no, estudio- respondí al igual con un puchero.

-deseo que vallas- reí, de seguro querías que te acompañara una buena amiga, pero prefería quedarme en casa para no ver cómo te reconciliabas con Sakura.

Tomaste tu abrigo y saliste, te mire por última vez. Mi cama estaba llena de papeles y uno de ellos decía Te amo , lo mire bien, y había tomado una decisión.

oh, i remember

you driving to my house

in the middle of the night

i'm the one who makes you laugh

when you know you're about to cry

and i know your favorite songs

and you tell me about your dreams

think i know where you belong

think i know it's with me

can't you see

that i'm the one

who understands

been here all along

so why can't you see?

you belong with me.

La fiesta estaba llena, la gente se abrió paso a mi llegada, me miraban penetrantemente, era de esperarse, no era común ver a Hinata Hyuga vestida de una forma tan femenina, llevaba un vestido largo de color blanco, era bastante sencillo, mi cabello estaba ondulado, y mi flequillo lo corrí a un lado.

_Naruto hablaba animadamente con otras chicos, hasta que su mirada se topo con la más bella mujer, -"Hinata"- susurro, veía como ella miraba hacia todos lados, como si buscase a alguien, se movió con rapidez entre la gente, hasta quedar unos metros frente a ella, poso su mirada perla en sus ojos azules, para luego sonreír_

Sonreí al verte frente a mí, con una enorme sonrisa y mueca de sorpresa, me acerque más a ti, aun ambos sonriendo, hasta que apareció Sakura, deteniéndote, e insinuándote con su pronunciado escote y su sensual vestido rojo, no sé que le habrás dicho, pero ella luego me miro, mirándome entre sorprendida y con odio a la vez, te despegaste de ella y te dirigiste a mí.

-¿! QUE ¡?- se escucho el grito de ella, no hiciste caso a ello, si no que seguiste tu camino hacia mí, aun seguíamos sonriendo.

-"este es el momento"- me dije, saque el papel, y lo mostré..

~Te amo~

Sonreíste a un mas, y como si recordaste algo, sacaste de tu abrigo otro papel, lo abriste y lo mostraste…

~Te amo~

Sonreí aun más, no podía creerlo, me amabas, ¿Cómo es que podías hacerme tan feliz?, todo tu ser me gustaba, siempre te seguí, desde pequeños, eso quiere decir ¿Qué todo valió?. Nos acercamos, nos sonreímos, encantados en el uno con el otro, ya no pude aguantar, mi sonrojo se hizo más que notable, apretaste levemente mis mejillas.

have you ever thought

just maybe

you belong with me?

-Eres hermosa Hinata- susurraste tan cerca de mí, sintiendo tu aliento a menta y te acercaste mas…

-Me perteneces?- te dije antes de que me besaras con ternura, el mejor beso, el primero de mi adolescencia. Paraste el beso, clavaste tu mirada en la mía, acariciaste mi mejilla, haciendo que votara un lento suspiro y dijiste...

~Te pertenezco Hinata~


End file.
